


Hell Week

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [23]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Snapshots of hell week.





	Hell Week

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wrote this as proof to myself that 2-3 pages isn't that much, but this is fiction so we'll see how my actual paper goes.

Scott groaned as he threaded his hands in his greasy hair, pulling hard as if it would help him understand his problem set a little better. 

“Hey, no. Don’t hurt yourself.” Mitch gently removed his hands, smoothing Scott’s hair back into place and slipping down to give Scott’s shoulders a quick rub. “Have you eaten anything recently?”

Scott gestured vaguely to the open bag of chips next to him, half eaten.

“That’s not real food, babe. Have you had anything substantial?”

“No time. Have work.” 

“Okay. Well, I’m going to go get you something and you’re going to eat it.” 

Scott made an approximation of a nod, already focused back on his computer screen.

~

Scott Hoying (6:04AM):  _ if i left you my thermos could u pls make me coffee tomorrow morning and bring it to me at breakfast _

Scott Hoying (6:05AM):  _ i would do it myself but idk if i’m gonna be up for class with time _

Scott Hoying (6:05AM):  _ i’ll do anything Mitchy pls i love u so much _

Mitch sighed as he read his messages at 8:45. Scott was already gone; he had to have been out the door at 8:30 at the very latest to make it in time for class. He set the Keurig going anyway, making the coffee as strong as he could for the poor exhausted boy that would be drinking it. 

~

A soft thump and a slightly louder “fuck” woke Mitch from where he had been sleeping in Scott’s bed - it was the bottom bunk and sometimes he was just too lazy to climb all the way up to his own bed. He raised his head, blinking blearily toward the sound. “Scott?”

A head popped back into view. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep.”

“It’s alright. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Go back to sleep, Mitch.”

There was a moment of silence as Mitch forced his half-asleep brain to cooperate with him. “You’re crying.”

Scott twisted his lips. “I’m okay, babe.”

“No.” Mitch swung himself out of bed, making his way to Scott. “What’s wrong.” He wrapped his arms around Scott, tucking the blond head into the crook of his neck. 

“Just stressed and I think the exhaustion is catching up to me.” Scott’s voice was muffled against Mitch’s shirt. “I’m alright, I promise.”

Even as he said it, Mitch could feel Scott’s breath hitch and the tears falling onto his neck. He rocked them back and forth, rubbing one hand up and down Scott’s back. “I think it’s time for bed.”

“Noooo. I need to finish.” Scott pushed out of Mitch’s arms.

Mitch let him go. “It’s not due until midnight tomorrow - today whatever - you still have time. And you’ll be able to work on it better if you have some sleep.

Scott wavered. “But.”

“C’mon, Scotty. Let’s go to bed.”

Scott relented, a true sign of how exhausted he was, and followed Mitch to his bed. Mitch tugged him down so he could rest his head on Mitch’s chest, ear over Mitch’s heart. 

“Thanks for taking care of me, Mitchy.”

“Of course.”

~

“Miiiiiitchyyyyyyy.”

Mitch let out a small grunt as the tall boy barrelled into him. “Hey, there.”

“I’mm drunk.”

“I can see that.”

“But I finished aaaaall my work so I’m allow- allowed to be drunk.”

“You deserve a break, yeah.”

Scott squinted at him. “Are you still sober? That’s boring. Let’s do a shot together.”

Mitch let himself be dragged into the kitchen and handed a cup. He stepped in before Scott could pour him a shot, since there was no way the inebriated boy would know how much a shot - or how much he could handle anymore - was. 

Taking care of Scott wasn’t always the easiest task, but Mitch was happy to be the one to do it.


End file.
